Harry Potter and the Ruby Heart
by Kelspar
Summary: What would happen if the Trio were picked to be heros of another world, neither muggle nor his magical one? Rated T to be safe.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not one Harry Potter or any other characters you recognize, only the ones you don't. Please don't sue.**

Chapter 1: The Letter

BOY! BOY, GET DOWN HERE NOW AND MAKE BREAKFAST! NOW! Harry awoke to another day of hearing himself so affectionately called "boy" by Mr. Dursley. He knew it would be another monotonous day at Number Four Pivot Drive. Harry longed to stay in his bed, but he thought of the Dursely's wrath forced him up.

Harry groggily walked down the stairs, and started cooking bacon and cutting grapefruit for his fat cousin, Dudly.

He was right; it was going to be a day like any other when he was told, quite harshly, to get the mail. He walked to the front door, and found the letters piled up on the floor in front of it. He picked them up and scanned the faces. 'Bill, bill, gift card, bill. Harry Potter, bill.' He paused. "Harry Potter?" He picked up the letter, which was from Hermione.

He ran to the kitchen entrance and threw the mail at Dudley, and ran upstairs to open the letter. He locked the door, and carefully tore the envelope open.

_Dear Harry,_

_How have you been lately? Me, I'm fine. I'm guessing how you are with the Dursley's. This may sound a bit unusual to you, Harry, and I know you wanted to go to The Burrow, but I was wondering if you wanted to spend the rest of the summer at my house. I owled Dumbledor last week and he said it was ok. I already wrote to Ron to get in touch with you to see what you thought. He has no idea what the life of a muggle is like anyways, but he'll learn. Write back with your answer!_

_Love,_

_Hermione_

Harry could not believe his eyes when he realized he was getting the chance to leave the Little Whining before he expected. He couldn't wait until an owl came from Ron saying it was an awesome idea, and that they would have the best summer ever. After forced manual labor, he couldn't wait to take a break from the Dursley's.

_Kelspar here….. so if you have read this far you can at least review!_


	2. Chp 1 Cont

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters you may recognize. Only those you may not. No money is being made from this so please don't sue.**

ok so i forgot to put in some backround details cus this is ofcourse my fist fic. This is set between bood 3 and 4 and some other things I may have forgot will come to me later. Kelspar

**Chap 1 cont.**

Life at Hermione's was great. Ron was so amazed at her t.v. He had seen one before but never knew what it did. And so the weeks passed in a blur, Hermione had a sattalite dish so ron spent most of it infront of the telle while Harry and Hermione conversed. And then came the last day of vacation… they went to Diagon ally.

They were in Diagon Alley, buying their supplies. Ron was in Flourish and Blot's with Hermione, and Harry was in the Quidditch supply store. He looked at the different brooms available, the latest in protection gear, and the different snitches. He left the shop, with a new pair of forearm guards. He also went into Lauren's pet shop and bought a late birthday present for Hermione. He picked up a beautiful brown barn owl with black spots on the wings.

He met up with Hermione and Ron at a small cafe to get lunch. Harry handed Hermione the owl, and said, "Late birthday present." He blushed at her reaction.

"Oh! Harry! This is wonderful!" She pulled him into a big hug and gave him a peck on the cheek. Ron stared jealously. "What should I name it?"

"Chad." Harry said. "He wouldn't stop hooting on the way here. "Chat-Chad, get it"?

"WIDDEN!" Ron screeched as a spider passed their table.

"Chadwidden it is then." Hermione said happily."

They each had a sandwich, paid for the bill, and left the joint. They met Mr. Granger outside the Leaky Cauldron and headed back to Hermione's house.

After breakfast, Mr. Granger told them to stack their trunks near the door to save time.

"Don't worry Hermione," Harry said. "Ron and I will get your trunk."

They rushed upstairs and brought down the trunks they had packed the night before, and set them near the door. They put Hedwig, Pig, and Chadwidden on top of the trunks.

**. …Mean while in a parallel dimension…**

James, A master Wizard was working late at night on his newest spells, when he heard a soft sound…

**FreedomGundum **Thx for reviewing. and dont I know it! Iv seen sooooo many fics start like that but hopefully ill get away from what everyone else is doing. I wrote this awhile ago and dint finish it. I decided to post it to see if i get inspired to finish it. suggestions are allways welcome ;)


	3. Old Acquaintances and New Heroes

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own Harry Potter or any characters you may recognize. Only those you may not. No money is being made from this so please don't sue.**

ok i know im being impatient but heres another chappie. I forgot to say I had some help making the story somewhat pretty. Tiktakchick if your out there and read this Thanks for the help once upon a time. Kelspar

**SiriusLeeBlack09 **Thanks for the review! I **_LOVE_ **SG1 it's the best! yea I know my chappies are short. That's cus I'm tryin to break up what I have into as many logical chapters as I can.

**Last Chapter**

. …Mean while in a parallel dimension…

James, A master Wizard was working late at night on his newest spells, when he heard a soft sound…

**Chapter 3: Old Acquaintances and New Heroes**

"Marissa?" He called thinking it was his best apprentice of 3 years…she had been staying up late to practice for the passed week. He sent his magic out from him in an arc to sense if someone was there…and there was…

"YOU!" James cried throwing up his shields just in time as a deadly spell broke across it.

"Yes me…sorry if I disappointed you"…A figure cloaked in shadow said as he sent another spell against the weakening shields…

James knew what his ex-apprentice of years passed was after only one thing …the whereabouts of the Ruby Heart…

"You shall never obtain the location of the Heart!" James cried casting a bolt of fire at a particularly old and moldy tome on a shelf to his right…destroying the book and all the information held within…

"Then", the figure said in an almost jovial voice, "you shall die"… a spell came hurtling out of the shadows which shattered the weakened shield and struck James squarely in the chest and sent him sprawling to the floor.

The figure looked upon the slowly dieing master wizard on the floor and said in an almost cheery voice "No hard feelings though". Cackling the cloaked figure faded into the night.

Marissa... Marissa." She suddenly woke up. It was probably a dream. She shook her head and got up to get a glass of water.

"Marissa..."

Marissa started shivering furiously. "Hel-hello? Is-is anyone there?"

"Marissa..." Something clicked. She knew that voice.

"Master!" She threw on her cloak and rushed over to wear the voice was coming from.

"Master! I'm coming!" She ran down an unlighted corridor to James' chamber. She pushed the huge door open to find it empty.

"Master?" She screamed again. She ran through the large room and pushed the wall open. The secret passage led to his Work Room, where he heard him moaning weakly once more.

She pushed the other side of the wall open and gasped. She found huge scorch marks on the floor, a pile of burning rubble, and her master on the floor. She rushed to his side

. "Master?" She croaked. "Master, what happened? What can I do to help?"

"You can not help me now, I am too far gone. But you must do something for me." He said, catching his breath between words.

"Master, Master I will do anything!" She said, voice raspy, tears forming in her eyes.

"You must save the world from a deadly evil... Seek out three heroes... And find the Ruby Heart before he does.."

"I will. I will do that for you Master, anything." She said, bravely.

"Destroy it..." He said with his last breath. With the last bit of magic he had, he made the scroll on top his desk glow light green.

"Anything." Marissa said boldly as she took the scroll in her hands. She tucked it in her pajama pocket carefully and bowed before him.


End file.
